Prince of the Underworld
by Chiyo Kaze
Summary: The Fates really loved messing with demigods especially the children of the Big Three. Join Nico di Angelo as he completes a prophecy of his own that possibly makes him the true Prince of the Underworld. Making wierd and unheard of allies . Rated T just to be safe .


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians and any other books by Rick Riordan . Only the plot is mine (for this story) and maybe some of the characters.

 _AN: Hello readers I must warn you all this is my first fanfic I post up online. I hope it goes well as I don't have much internet access and work it might not be updated so quickly so bare with me please._

 _Well I hope u enjoy it. I should say that Blood of Olympus haven't happened they it's written as I haven't got to read it yet. No spoilers please . All I can say it's after the war and Gaia's defeat._

 **Chapter 1**

If anyone said dreams are a fantasy and fake and fluffy bunnies, that person would have found themselves sliced into pieces very slowly. In fact, the pain and suffering they would have endured would have been as if they were dipped a couple hundred times in Acheron; the river of pain or woe, located in Tartarus. Dreams, well demigod dreams were real. ln fact, they were either a past event the was reverent or an occurring event that was in progress that the fates felt that the demigod in question must witness for some reason. In rare cases a demigod might dream about a prophecy that may or may not involve them. Although if this demigod was new at the concept , second guessing, or just painfully wishful would think otherwise. To the child of Hades though it was obvious this old prophecy was about him. How could he not it appeared in his dream for the third time and that alone can be a defining fact for the clueless.

Nico sighed as he glared up at the black ceiling annoyed . He should have known he wouldn't get his 'peace and quiet'. The Fates seem to have some sort of grudge on him to fling a prophecy his way. Well not his way perhaps, his dreams were about his past siblings his half brothers. The prophecy was for children of the underworld specifically the sons must go through tasks and special training. Training...Nico blinked as he remembered the events that occurred after the second Titan war.

 **Flashback**

Nico had just set the skeletons to do the finishing touches of the cabin as he thought about what happened in Olympus. Before the party began there was a meeting with everyone who fought in the war, Zeus offered Percy the chance to immorality to work with his dad. Percy being loyal as child of Poseidon can be did not want to see his friends die or that's what Nico figured his reason was to turn down the offer. Probably it was turned down because of Annabeth, heck everyone except Annabeth and Percy knew they were head over heels for each other.

Nico sighed as he watched the cabin get completed by the skeleton workers. If he was offered the gift of immortality he probably would take it. It meant being expected by everyone including the gods and goddesses. Even his fellow demigods would respect him not fear him. Just as his cabin finished a letter flew from his own shadow. Nico caught the black parchment which obviously was from his father Hades. He sighed. He was being summoned. He unfolded the rough black parchment to see a very short handwritten letter.

 _Nico,_

 _For the duration of the summer and year, you will be staying here in the palace. Here you will be trained to use shadows more and summon the dead more without ceremony. I will not have a son who fears his powers it will destroy you._

Nico blinked at the note and snorted fear his powers.. How could he fear them if they haven't grown much in the past days which confused him. The war opened up many strategies and ways to fight an opponent and avoid them. Nico looked at the now finish cabin with a wishful outlook. So much of trying to relax in the new cabin. The green greek fire lanterns seem to be inviting him on beckoning him to enter and make himself at home.

He sigh as he dismissed the skeletons politely and head to the Big House. He had no need to pack since he had a wardrobe full of clothes down in his room. As he was walking he heard his name being called and turned to see who called him. He blinked as he saw his sea green eyed 16 year old cousin with black wind blown hair and light rosy lips with a well built body of an athletic swimmer with tan skin wearing the usual orange camp shirt and blue shorts jogged up to him . He was taller than nico being older than him with the height of 5'9". He turned as his cousin joined him and continue to walk.

"Hey Nico, where you headed?" His cousin asked joining him. The two walked in silence for a few seconds until Nico decided to respond.

"Sup Percy." Nico replied smirking slightly as he deliberately ignored the question. Percy turned his head and frowned a bit at him. Then proceed to answer the question for him much to his amusement.

" Your heading to the Big House, but why would you be heading there? From the looks of it I thought you be at least in your new cabin. Talking to your skeleton buddies and staring at ceiling till it's time to do camp activities. "

Nico snorted in amusement."Skeleton buddies? Really Percy? Well, it looks like I'm not able to stay this year and summer. I'm heading to the Big House to inform Chiron that I have been summoned by my father. "

As Nico was talking they both had arrived at the wooden porch of the Big House. There was a pinochle table which was empty except a few empty Diet Coke cans. There was also a wheelchair tracks on the porch which led into the house.

Nico turned his head to look at his cousin only to see him frowning in deep thought. It was a matter of seconds when they were both sitting on the couch drinking lemonade and facing a wine god and a wise weary centaur . Percy had stayed quiet letting Nico talk probably figuring he would get the reason why he been summoned.

Chiron looked at them in curiosity with Rachel sitting next to him. Ah yes, they have gotten a new Oracle of Delphi during the last battle to defend New York. His father had freed the curse allowing the redhead to host the oracle completely as she already had sight through her creepy paintings. It was best for he safety if she did not hear is thoughts it is paintings. He shivered internally at the doom he would be faced with that hair brush if she did. By gods she knew ways of using it as weapon no one else would.

Nico came out of his thoughts and began to explain the letter he received leaving out the fear of powers was best never to let anyone not know your weakness nor your strength. So he basically told them he had been summoned by his father to stay the whole year and summer for some training. Chiron looked shocked at that as well as.. was that worried? … interesting…

Percy turned and asked the question everyone had. "Why would Hades want to train you? Why now , no offense Nico but if he wanted to train u he should of done it during the war? Well I think he probably approved your actions you took during the war so he's gonna teach you something. "

Typical Percy answering his own question , his cousin had an habit of doing that it was amusing and intriguing how observing his cousin was no matter how much seaweed his brain had. Chiron frowned worried " That maybe the reason Percy but no matter the reason one must not ignore a summoning Mr. Di Angelo when would you be heading out? "

Nico tilted his head a bit in thought "Probably after lunch sir, my father never gave me a time to go down."

As he responded Rachel gasped a bit narrowing her green eyes at him. "I feel as if there's a reason for it but it's not the time to say." She frowned as she continued "It's almost like there's a prophecy but it could be nothing. "

Nico narrowed his eyes a bit, a prophecy is not nothing it was worrying. The redhead might have a point though it's not the time yet. Nico got up with Percy.

"If that is all Chiron I'll get going to eat. Coming Percy? "

Percy frowned a bit curious probably about the unknown prophecy. "Yeah sure let's . Take care Chiron."

Chiron nodded " That's all you both may go. Its too bad we would not be having you here at came this year Angelo take care of yourself Nico.

Nico smiled at the centaur as they exited the Big House.

 **END OF FLASHBACK**

It turned out his father taught him how to shadow travel without needing to concentrate on locations. Heck he could travel on the dark paths as if it was a normal road he could even stay in there if he wanted to. Nico smirked at the black ceiling he could still do it now well… in a few months perhaps. Carrying a giant 60ft magic monster beckon the Athena's statue had been with a Roman demigods as a violence crazed state while dodging monsters all the way to Camp Halfblood had been very tiring. No matter how powerful he may be or even if the shadows obey and respected him that experience was draining. He had blacked out the minute they had arrived.

Nico sneered lightly at the thought he was exposed to any danger passing out like that. He frowned when he remembered what Rachel mentioned when he had told chiron about being summoned. She said it felt like there was a prophecy that event was connected to. She also said she felt that was not the time to know of.

Nico got out of his bed and made it quickly mindlessly. It was best to keep the cabin neat so he didn't need to do anything when inspection came. He smirked he always got shocked looks at the clean dark cabin. He liked it this way. Inside the cabin was painted with different shades of black. The furniture was a dark oak close to black and his bedsheets where a dark black with dark deep navy blue streaks. The whole thing reminded him of the shadows . The shadows were always so cool and soothing even just sitting in them it always calmed him.

He also had a private bathroom from his father. He smirked when he remember how Percy responded. Percy had marched straight to the ocean demanding a bathroom installed to his cabin from his father. He laughed he could imagine Poseidon's face when he did that. Nico looked at the mirror after showering dressed only in his black skinny jeans and mid calf black combat boots with a silver chain hanging at the side. Looking at the mirror he met eyes with a 15 year old boy with deep black silky hair that curled a bit which reached down mid neck pale skin darkened by a slight greek tint so light it was unnoticeable . His face a face a dark angel light structured face with soft pink rosy lips slightly big. His hair complemented his fiery black eyes which looked as if shadows trying to swallow the iris . His body was lithe with light but strong flexible muscles like of a panther. He proceeded to put on his black t-shirt with Camp Half Blood written in Orange for the sake of the camp. If his thoughts were correct the prophecy he dreamed about and Rachel felt in the past were connected. That being he need to hear the prophecy, it was time to hear it.

Nico put on a black button up shirt with orange skulls on it leaving it open and making sure his camp necklace showed at is neck which had a obsidian skull in the middle of the beads. He was ready to head out now . Well if he had his own quest and drama filled prophecy the Fates wanna throw at him, might as well enjoy it. He smirked as he gracefully walked to the door and walked out into the sunlight. He had a red headed oracle to find and confront. Maybe he should eat breakfast first as it was time to eat. Nico chuckled as he spoke softly as he walked towards the pavilion . "Whatever you're planning Lady Fates…. Bring it I'll be victorious whatever this prophecy you have for me."

Who knows he might enjoy this one . He smirked darkly chuckling.

AN: And done for now. I hope this was great chapter being it my first. Please review your opinions and feedback and what not. To clarify his age he's fifteen as if his birthday past after the defeat. At the moment I don't know writing any couples since this focuses on Nico but of course the obvious couples like Percy and Annabeth, Piper and Jason , Frank and Hazel and Leo and Calypso. I might do different POVs to show what other characters are thinking but I'm not sure. Tell me what you all think.

Chiyo .-.


End file.
